The present disclosure generally relates to design of optical assemblies, and specifically relates to chromatic error correction of Pancharatnam Berry Phase (PBP) liquid crystal structures for optical assemblies that may be used in virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (VR), and mixed reality (MR) systems.
PBP liquid crystal components can be used as an integral part of an optical assembly in a head-mounted display (HMD) that may be part of, e.g., a VR system, an AR system, a MR system, or some combination thereof. The PBP liquid crystal components can be implemented as PBP liquid crystal gratings and/or PBP liquid crystal lenses. However, both types of PBP components have strong wavelength dependencies on optical performance, wherein the diffraction angle or the focus distance of the PBP component varies based upon the wavelength of light. This reduces image quality in imaging systems that employ an optical assembly with PBP liquid crystal components and a light source that emits light of multiple wavelengths or color channels.
The figures depict embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following description that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles, or benefits touted, of the disclosure described herein.